


Fuerte

by Nakuru



Category: Samurai Flamenco
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki es la pragmática del grupo, pero la de mayor fortaleza es otra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> Contiene spoilers del episodio 10.

Mizuki está orgullosa de ser la pragmática del grupo, la que mantiene los pies en la tierra y es capaz de dirigir todo, en lugar de permitir que los cambios de humor de Mari hagan que cancelen el contrato que tienen.

Esta vez, pese a la horripilante situación, no es la excepción y actúa con calma, buscando ayuda primero.

Después, lo que debe hacer se convierte en una lista clara en su mente: llevar a Mari y a Moe a un hospital, contactar a la agencia e inventar una excusa creíble —un accidente— y posponer el concierto, sugerir un regalo de disculpa —postales autografiadas; barato y fácil de entregar— para todos los fans que compraron boletas para ese concierto, y luego... luego...

Luego Mari destruye sus planes con una petición ilógica y egoísta, que ella no objeta de inmediato porque el la voz rota de Mari la sorprende y la mirada suplicante de Moe, después, la obliga a acceder.

Es una locura, lo sabe, puede terminar destruyendo la carrera que tienen en el mundo del espectáculo incluso si los fans no protestan y ella será la que tendrá que hablar con los directivos de la agencia, disculparse y dar explicaciones reales que solo empeorarán las cosas.

Pero viendo a Mari, sola en el medio del escenario, cantando sin música y como si estuviese esperando algo que ella misma no sabe qué es, Mizuki se siente dispuesta a hacerlo.

Y Moe está ahí, temblando, con lágrimas en los ojos y dejando a Mari sola, aun cuando es obvio que no quiere más que ir a apoyarla.

—Eres fuerte —susurra Mizuki con más sinceridad de la que quiere aceptar. Los hombros de Moe tiemblan, como si estuviese riendo o, más probablemente, llorando en silencio.

—No tanto como Mari-san.

«Mentirosa», no le dice, y se limita a abrazarla, cuidando de no tocar la mano izquierda de Moe, que obviamente está herida a pesar de que Moe no se queja de ningún dolor.


End file.
